Volume 95
Volume 95 is titled "Oden's Adventure". Cover and Volume Illustration The cover is light to dark pink spectrum gradient. The title is written in a orange-yellow, and the author's name is written in red. The cover features Monkey D. Luffy, Tony Tony Chopper, and Brook in Samurai armor and swords in their hands, with the current Yonko's, Big Mom, Shanks, Kaido and Blackbeard, wanted poster photos behind them in a rainbow spectrum gradient. Author's Note |} Chapters *954. : As the Fire Festival and the fight against Kaido approaches, the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance discuses their final preparation before they strike. Meanwhile, the Beasts Pirates have increased their forces with the arrival of the Numbers and a new alliance with the Big Mom Pirates. *955. : Zoro and Luffy train for the upcoming battle with Zoro's newly acquired sword, Enma, and Luffy improving his haki. At the night before Fire Festival, the Nine Red Scabbards, Momonosuke and Shinobu head out to meet their allies, and Orochi is informed about the alliances plot. *956. : After the Levely concluded, the royal families go back to their lands, and the world is informed about their decision to cancel the Shichibukai system. Meanwhile, SWORD shares information regarding Wano Country. *957. |Arutimetto}}: With the Shichibukai system gone, and the alliance between two of the Yonko the Marines talk about the future of the world balance, and are told about the time before the Great Pirate Era and the Rocks Pirates. *958. : The day of the Fire Festival has arrived, and Orochi heads out to meet Kaido on Onigashima as the rest of Wano celebrate. Meanwhile Kin'emon's group has discovered their plan is not going the way they hoped, with their allies nowhere to be found. *959. : As Orochi's sabotage is revealed, Kin'emon's group grieves and starts to lose faith, planing on carrying the plan themselves, knowing it is a suicide mission, to avenge Oden's and fulfill his wish, or die trying. *960. : A story from 41 years ago shown Oden escapades in the Flower Capital. Meanwhile a young Kin'emon tries to earn some money and encounter Denjiro and Oden as a beast is attacking the capital. *961. : Oden fight and vanquish the beast, and freeing its victims, earning Kin'emon respect and admiration, but being disowned by his father and cast out of the capital for his previous behavior. *962. : Traveling through Wano, Oden acquires more followers and ends up in the lawless Kuri region, where he decide to settle down and help its residents, earning him the title of "Daimyo" and his father approval. Meanwhile two strange creatures are found by Kawamatsu on the beach. *963. : After recruiting three more into their ranks, Oden followers decide to steal money from the daimyo of Hakumai, Shimotsuki Yasuie, who despite catching them, give them the money and an advice on how to properly serve Oden as his retainers, which the group takes to heart. Some time later, the Moby Dick and the Whitebeard Pirates are washed ashore Wano, and Oden rushes out to ask them to join their journey. *964. : Despite their refusal, Oden is determined to leave with the Whitebeard Pirates, and is put on a test to show his dedication. Moments before completions, and after severe condition, Oden leave to help a woman in distress, and then being officially welcome into the crew along with his new friend. After several adventures with the crew, Oden became infamous and invokes Gol D. Roger's interest in him. SBS Notes * The name of the snake-woman teaching children in Wano is revealed to be Sarahebi. * The suited flowers and animals that represent the Worst Generation are revealed. Luffy and Zoro are given different answers. * The toad that sits atop Usopp's head is named Gama Pyonnosuke. * More information of the Den Den Mushi is revealed. * Donquixote Doflamingo's sunglasses are based off Kamen Rider Super-1. * More information of SMILE fruits is revealed. Volume Changes } changed from Hiragana (さむらい) to Katakana (サムライ). |-style="text-align:center" | | |-style="text-align:center" | | | Chapter 955, page 17 The face of the woman playing the shamisen is partially shown. |-style="text-align:center" | | | Chapter 956, page 12 Correction: Koby's rank corrected from to . |-style="text-align:center" | | | Chapter 956, page ? Correction: corrected to . |-style="text-align:center" | | | Chapter 958, page 7 Correction: The forces at Onigashima are corrected from to people. |-style="text-align:center" | | | Chapter 958, page 14 Correction: The forces at Onigashima are corrected from to people. |-style="text-align:center" | | | Chapter 959, page 14 Correction: The nonsensical was corrected to . |-style="text-align:center" | | | Chapter 959, page 16 Correction: The period of time is corrected from to . Change: The mountains have greenery growing on them. |-style="text-align:center" | | | Chapter 962, page 10 Change: to . |} References Site Navigation ca:Volum 95 fr:Tome 95 pl:Tom 95 Category:One Piece Volumes